theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Texas
Texas is the little sister of America. Her human name is Miranda F. Jones. She is a fanamde character of Hetalia Axis Powers and was created by BrownEyedGerman. Appearence Texas has fiery red hair that goes ever direction and fall to her waist in a mix of tight and loose curls.She has bright sharp grey eyes. She stands at 5'8 1/2" with lean muscles and a graceful figure. She has slightly pale skin with bunches of freckles covering her face and arms. She often wears a green and white checkered flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue skinny jeans, brown cowgirl boots, straw cowgirl hat, iron cross necklace which was given to her by Arkansas. Personality She is very hospitable and fun loving. She is very optimistic and bright but can also be very determined and spitfire. She doesn't like being told what she can or can't do and has fought for what she wants. She hates Mexico with a burning passion and is afraid of him but won't admit it. She is good friends with New Mexico, Airzona, and Oklahoma. Her best friend is Arkansas though. She is kind of like an American Hungary but is sweeter. She enjoys shooting guns, hunting, and four-wheeling. She usually does all of those with her Southern Family which she is one of the leaders of as well as the Deep South. She is known for volunteering her people for wars and often trains many of them. She is a religious Catholic and can speak English, Spanish, and Latin fluently. She has a buck-skinned horse named Charlie Horse that she barrel races on. Whenever she's mad, her hair tends to poof up like a cat's tail. Her nicknames include: Mandy, Tex, Cowgirl, Ginger, Lonestar. Her favored weapon of choice is a hobo pie maker but can use a double barrel shotgun just as well. History Early Life Texas was taken in by Spain in the 1500s and France tried to amke advances towards her but she turned him away. However she increasingly became frusterated with Spain and often had several disputes with him. She was however given to France and then to America. She was given back to Spain in exchange for Florida in 1819 which gave cause for Florida to develop a grudge against Texas. Mexican Revolution When Mexico declared independence from Spain in the 1820s, he took the future states along with him. Mexico gave her her own freedom and even allowed her to choose when she wanted to become a state. When she wanted to become a free state, Mexico had already started to go downhilland he denied her, causing her to become very angry. She started the Texas Revolution in 1835 and was successful in wiping out Mexican forces. Arkansas helped her as best as he could because he saw that her cause was good and admired her spitfire determination. In 1836, she signed a treaty with Mexico that created the Republic of Texas. However Mexico didn't acknowledge the treaty and continued stalking her. She got scared and ran to America who protected her. Post Mexican Revolution- Now On December 29th, 1845, she became the 28th state. However, Mexico continued to try and kidnap her back but America scared him off for good this time. However, Texas seceded from the the Union in 1861 and joined the Confederate states. she fought every single major battle. The depression cause everything to come to a stand still. During WWII, she built army bases, trained soldiers, and even took in German prisnors where she put them to work in her fields. Since then she has been very stable and energetic.